


Donald Trump Doesn't Believe In Monsters

by qrowrito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, I'm not sorry, dumb, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trump tries to terrorize troublesome trusty troupe. If you can find the Steven Universe reference, I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donald Trump Doesn't Believe In Monsters

Donald Trump had finally won the election. Good thing too. America needed a president like him at a time like this. And those darned Mexicans were finally gone too! They deserved to be back where they came from. They never should have been in this wonderful country in the first place! Trump was very happy with this. Plus, he had that wall going right up. No one would ever cross that border again. The drug problem was probably solved too! What a bonus!

But all was not happy in Trumpville. There was another pressing matter that needed the new president's attention. Apparently, strange monsters had come from underground. That was so ridiculous. Donald didn't believe in monsters. Those were for children. 

Suddenly, a knock came at the door to the office. "Come in!" The president called.

A guard opened the door for the five most ridiculous looking creatures Donald had ever seen. Two goat people, sporting bright white fur, both stood at least over six feet tall. Goat. People. The male had a ruff of blonde hair and a beard. He wore a pink flowered shirt and nice pants. But the biggest feature of this creature were his horns. They were huge, and made the monster have to duck through the door.

The other, um, goat, was much smaller, with small horns wore a nice business suit. She smiled sweetly as she entered the room. 

The next to follow seemed to be a walking skeleton. How it was animate, Donald didn't know. It wore a nice business suit with a nice red tie. Besides the obvious lack of skin, it looked rather sharp.

The next monster was a fish like woman. She wore a white shirt and leather jacket. Dark jeans covered her legs, which ended in red boots. A red scarf adorned her neck, which matched the hair on her head. Two large fins protruded out of her head where her ears would be. They twitched as she entered.

Finally, a tiny human entered the room. They couldn't have been more than 8 years old. They did not fit in the setting of the room. Their dark hair was slightly messy, and they wore a blue and pink striped shirt and plain, brown pants. 

All five creatures lined up in front of the desk and bowed. The male goat began to introduce the strange group. 

"I am Asgore, king of the monsters" He stated, his voice deep and actually quite nice to listen to. "These are Toriel, the former queen, Papyrus, skeleton sentry, Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard, and Frisk, ambassador for monsters and humans." He motioned to each of the others as he introduced them.

"Hello Mr. President," Toriel said. She had a kind, soft voice, one Trump felt was rather motherly.

"Sir." Undyne acknowledged him with a nod. Her voice was rough, not unfitting for a captain of a Royal Guard.

Papyrus was the next to greet the president. "HELLO MR. PRESIDENT! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU!" He was loud and outgoing, Donald could already tell. The child simply waved.

"Well, what can I do for you monsters?" President Trump asked. As soon as he said it, it sounded rather rude. Oh, well. No going back now.

Asgore smiled and dipped his head. "I would first like to say that we will fall under this country's rules. I will step down from my throne and simply become the mayor of a town. We have a plan to build ourselves a place. Undyne, would you show him please?"

Undyne stepped forward and produced a large paper out of nowhere. She unfolded it and showed him a map, explaining everything about it. "We don't need much sir, we lived underneath a mountain just fine for hundreds of years. We hope to move down near the coast of Delmarva, near this town." 

The president nodded. "I will think about your offer, thank you for coming to see me."

Toriel smiled, "Please, take your time in making a decision. We have a hotel that we can stay at until we have certainty." She stated. The others nodded in agreement.

President Trump stood up and let the monsters take their leave, saying his goodbyes.

Frisk stopped on their way out and stared at him for a moment and whispered, "It's a beautiful day outside. I hope it's nice for you sir." Then they turned and followed the others.

 

~~~

((Those monsters are immigrants. I'll seem like a hypocrite if I don't make them leave.))

~~~

Donald Trump asked the monsters to leave. He even asked nicely. But they didn't want to. So Trump needed to use force. He got the army together to get rid of them, and force them back into their hole. He was now awaiting the news.

A man in a suit approached him. "Sir, the army has retreated. The monsters were to strong for them." 

"WHAT?!?" Donald yelled. "How could the monsters have taken down the US Army?" He asked.

"They have, um... Magic, sir," the man mumbled. "They can make fire, or throw bones, or use energy blasts, or spears, sir." This time he spoke with a bit more confidence.

((No one should be able to do things like that.))

Well, you're probably thinking that President Trump sent every force he could after the monsters. You're wrong. Donald Trump fell dead on the spot. The shock caused a fatal heart attack. America was sad for all of five minutes. In fact, in the five minutes, the Vice President used his new power to ask Asgore Dreemurr to be the president. Then he killed himself.

Things were much better in America. Asgore was the best president the country had had in a long time. He lived happily in the White House with Toriel and Frisk. The other monsters chose to live in their new town in Delmarva. It was named Newer Home. Asgore came up with that. (He isn't good at naming things)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm pretty sure I lost a few brain cells writing this, it's so dumb. I'm not sorry...


End file.
